


Acrylics are suffocating

by HistoryEnthusiast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Eliza has a flowershop, John is an artist, M/M, MY BABIES, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Radio Music, They are being cute, short Little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryEnthusiast/pseuds/HistoryEnthusiast
Summary: Alexander and John are having a lazy morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school while waiting for my class to start. It's short, but I haven't written anything properly in months so..  
> Yes.

They have covered the bedroom window before the sun had faded off the sky completely, and out a candle to escape the sudden darkness. The curtain is supposed to keep the early morning light out of the room, however, the fabric of it was so thin that all the décor adopted an orange tint. The room, by no surprise, smelled of ink and acrylic colors. The paintbrushes and pens were rolled under the furniture, with unfinished canvas paintings leaned against the creamy colored wall, staining it square. Besides the slight wind whistling through the holes near the window, the radio was left playing a cheerful jingle on a low volume. 

The two men laid embraced on a pile of messy sheets. Their legs were tangled together, chest against back, in their undergarments. A dot of dust tickled Alexander's nose, causing him to sneeze, a sound similar to a quiet squeak, before he shifted; turning around to face John's chest, cuddling to his warmth. John groaned, for his sleep was disturbed , but welcoming the boy in his arms. Alexander's legs brushed against his coat that was the only thing laid neatly on the bed, but ended up kicking it on the dirty floor. 

The morning flame was encouraged by the orange curtains, bothering the freckled man's further rest pretty much. He squinted his eyes open, yawning, before taking Alexander closer to himself, making himself more comfortable. He could hear the smaller man's relaxed breathing slowly drift away as he let out small squeaks while moving. He stretched his legs, letting the sound die down as he joined on the yawning- then opened his eyes. 

Their noses were quickly met by the smell of dried paint, nothing new to any of them. Alexander would spend most of his nights at John's house, and he could call John's house his, as he was the one often cleaning it when he washing busy writing for the newspaper.  
John's hands moved from Alexander's hips to his slightly chubby belly. He couldn't expect a model figure from his boyfriend, as he didn't do much than writing for a living. None of them had much physical activity other than a time by time work at Elizabeth's flower shop. Alexander giggled, and turned his head to look at John as he inhaled deeply, a smile painting his face. 

"Good mornin'.."  
"Mornin' sleepyhead." John returned the smile.  
Alexander mumbled something in French under his breath, that John couldn't understand as he was familiar with German and not French. Studying in Geneva, he had to, while Alexander was an immigrant who grew up hearing French all around Caribbean. 

"What was that?"  
"I said we have to open the window, it's suffocating.."


End file.
